1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handheld digging implements that are used to dig holes and otherwise manipulate dirt, sand and other types of loose soil. More particularly, the present invention relates to digging implements for use by children, wherein the digging implement has play value.
2. Prior Art Statement
The prior art is replete with different types of digging implements. Most of these digging implements are tools that are intended to make the task of digging more efficient and less labor intensive. However, there are a small number of digging implements that are designed for use by children. With such digging implements, the concerns of safety and play value outweigh the efficiency of the implement as a digging tool.
Children typically like to dig. Sandboxes are very popular play centers in many private backyards and public playgrounds. Recognizing the need, toy manufacturers produce many toys that are designed for use in sandboxes, wherein the toy is used to dig or otherwise manipulate sand, dirt gravel and other types of loose soil. For example, children often play with toy buckets and small plastic shovels. Such digging implements are designed to be small and lightweight so that they can be manipulated by the limited strength of a child. Consequently, such digging implements are not particularly efficient at digging, they just are fun to play with in sand or loose soil.
Children, however, tend to be fascinated by real tools that are designed to dig. Many children are particularly fond of large construction equipment such as dump trucks, bulldozers, backhoes and other pieces of equipment that are used at a construction site to dig and move earth. As a result, many toys have been invented that simulate real construction equipment. For example, toy dump trucks are commonly used in sandboxes. Miniaturized backhoes, cranes, bulldozers and other construction trucks are also very popular toys. However, miniaturized construction trucks can only move a small amount of sand and therefore have limited play value in a sandbox, at the beach, or other locations where digging is the play activity at hand.
Toy manufacturers have built larger toy trucks and play digging equipment for use by children. However, such toys have an inherent design problem. If a toy simulates the workings of a backhoe, crane, bulldozer or the like, the toy must have exposed moving parts. As the exposed parts move, the toy produces the danger that a child""s fingers, hair, clothing or the like may get caught in the moving parts. Although the potential for physical danger is small, children can pinch a finger with enough force to cause the child to experience pain and begin to cry. For example, a dump truck, by definition, must have a truck bed that rises and dumps. If a child places his/her hand under the truck bed when it is open, that child""s hand can be pinched when the truck bed is closed. Backhoes have multiple linkages that are connected at pivot points. It is very easy for a child to pinch a finger between these linkages as they move. The tendency of a child to hurt himself/herself on the moving parts of a digging toy is inversely proportional to the age of the child. Accordingly, more complex digging toys, such as simulated backhoes, are marketed to older children. However, it is the younger children who more enjoy playing in sandboxes. Consequently, children who are younger than the age recommended by the manufacturer, commonly use such toys.
A need therefore exists for a toy configuration that enables a child to simulate the workings of a backhoe or digging crane without presenting exposed moving parts to the child. As a result, any danger of harm to the child from the moving parts is eliminated. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.
The present invention is a toy digging implement that is worn over the hand of a child. The digging implement simulates the appearance of a backhoe bucket. The digging implement has a set of parallel side walls. A first curved structure is disposed between said side walls defining an open bucket scoop. A second curved structure is disposed between the side walls behind the first curved structure. The second curved structure diverges from the first curved structure near the front of the digging implement. Consequently, the first curved structure, the second curved structure and the side walls define a pocket having an open end at the rear of the digging implement. A child places his/her hand into the pocket to engage the digging implement. The digging implement protects the child""s hand and enables the child""s hand to simulate the appearance and function of a backhoe bucket. The child""s arm is used to simulate the function of the backhoe that moves the bucket.